


Hollywood Undead |One Shots|

by Danneh



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Teen Romance, Will add as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danneh/pseuds/Danneh
Summary: A collection of  one shots for Hollywood Undead.Will be a mixture of Boy x Boy and Girl x Boy, but no OCs.WARNING RATED M FOR A REASON.I do a lot of types of one shots so there will be a few angsty ones mixed in with happy ones.
Relationships: Daniel Murillo | Danny & Jordon Terrell | Charlie Scene, Daniel Murillo | Danny/George Ragan | Johnny 3 Tears, George Ragan | Johnny 3 Tears/Jordon Terrell | Charlie Scene, Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Aron Erlichman | Deuce, Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Daniel Murillo | Danny, Jorel Decker | J-Dog/George Ragan | Johnny 3 Tears, Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Jordon Terrell | Charlie Scene, Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Vanessa Decker, Matthew Busek | Da kurlzz/Daniel Murillo | Danny, Matthew Busek | Da kurlzz/Jordon Terrell | Charlie Scene
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. High School Musical? | DM x DK|

**_Hi, welcome to my first ever Hollywood Undead story! My name is Danneh and I have collaborated on one shots with my girlfriend Airia before. Now it is time for me to start a one shot book of my own. Please bear with me as I get used to this. I haven’t done anything like this before on my own at least._ **

**_High School AU – taking some inspiration from both High School Musical and Britannia High_ **

**_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_Danny_ **

I think I have messed up big time. I got into detention and the teacher caught me singing whilst I thought I was alone. He told me that I was going to be going to drama club every week instead of him constantly giving me detentions and not paying attention to what he is trying to tell me. I wasn’t that much of a trouble maker, I just wanted to get out of his lessons as soon as possible. However, I will go to this stupid drama club if it means that I can get out of detentions which would make my mom and dad happy. Let’s just say they are less than impressed by how often I end up in detentions as of late and they want me to change. I try my best to change for them but is it not easy when the teachers don’t respect you.

Today is the first day I have to go to drama club or face a whole week of after school detentions. I don’t know anyone who would go to this drama club to be honest. Then again I don’t really have any friends in this place. All my friends go to a different high school, so I have to hang out with them outside of school time. I walk in and go and sit down in the chair that was the furthest away from everyone else. I knew I was the last one here and the others where all in a group on the other chairs and hadn’t noticed that I had arrived. I am used to being ignored, most of the students in the class do it to me every day. The drama teacher walked over to them and I knew out of the corner of her eye she saw me.

I look down, there is no chance of me backing out now. Then I think of all the afterschool detentions I am sparing myself from. The teacher walks over to me and the others pay no attention. “Welcome Danny, this is the place where we forget all the troubles outside of this room,” the teacher says. I don’t recognise her from the drama classes I have done before. I nod, feeling not comfortable enough to talk to her just yet. “Do you play any instruments?” she asks, I think she realised that I was a bit nervous. “Piano and guitar,” I tell her, and she smiles. Since she started talking to me I did notice the other guys and girls in the group looked at me then looked away. “That’s good, we have a few musicians already, but we could always do with more,” she tells me.

She then walks over to the front of the class and claps her hands so loud it makes me jump and everyone pays attention to her. “Right then, today we have a newcomer. Feel free to introduce yourselves to Danny. We are all family here,” she says, then she gets on with talking about the musical we will be doing. I felt that it was for the best that I paid attention, who knows I might actually like being here. They haven’t decided who is going to play which role yet. They are going to be holding auditions when the scripts have been printed out and handed to everyone. When she finished talking she said we weren’t going to do anything today but get to know each other a little more because I am new.

The first one who introduced themselves to me was Matt. “Hey Danny, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. My name is Matt,” he says. At least I have managed to stay invisible since my transfer here three months ago. “Yeah, I transferred here three months ago. I guess I didn’t really make an effort to introduce myself to anyone before now,” I tell him, I wasn’t sure what I should be saying to him really. I never really thought I would be making any friends in this high school. I was transferred here because I was bullied in the other school even though I had at least 3 friends there. “Well, it is lovely to meet you Danny and you definitely have friends in this group,” Matt tells me. I appreciate it to be honest. I would love some new friends here; it is very lonely even though it was my intention to hide.

He stayed around when his friend walked over. “Hey Danny, I’m Jordon,” the guy says. He has blue eyes and I would not blame him if he was a model or something in his spare time. He seems friendly enough like Matt does. “Nice to meet you Jordon,” I tell him. We just start talking about our interests when it comes out about my musical talents. Well, I wouldn’t call them talents I just play, and I don’t really think that I sound any good. “You’ve got to play for us some time,” Jordon tells me. I reluctantly agree, but it will be a while before I have the confidence to play for them. They might hate me because I think that I sound rubbish. We keep talking and getting to know each other when the next of their friends decides to come and talk to me.

This time it was a guy called Dylan who was more chilled out than the other two, but they were all friendly and their intentions seem genuine. They didn’t mention music to Dylan which I was thankful of. Today has already been weird to me, this club runs the whole of lunch break, so I was eating the salad my mom had made for me last night. I didn’t have time to meet the other friends before we were told lunch break is over. Matt, Jordon and Dylan don’t have any classes with me, but Matt said he would be outside my last class. That way I can possibly get to know the others as we get on the same bus to go home. I strangely feel a little sad that I can’t hang out with them in class, but at the same time I am probably going to end up getting in trouble for talking.

I keep to my quiet invisible self for the rest of the day. At the end of my first of three lessons I have this afternoon the teacher who was the one who put me into the drama club said that he was proud of me for going and he hoped that I keep it up. He was keeping up his side and said I wasn’t going to get any after school detentions from him, but I also had to stop back chatting him and the stuff that was getting me into trouble. There was a small seed of doubt in my mind that Matt wasn’t going to be waiting outside my final class as I got to it. I was never that good at science and I was not about to ask for help. I am just going to struggle through and see how well I can do myself. It is stupid I know, but I have cornered myself into no other option.

I have created this persona of someone I am really not so that I wouldn’t get bullied again. It has affected my relationship with my parents at the moment, but I can change it around when I have gotten more settled and they won’t be so annoyed with me and my constant failures anymore. I notice I have also started subconsciously looking at the clock more as it approaches three pm. Not so much that the teacher would notice but enough that I noticed. I just want to know I can rely on matt and that he is keeping his word. I have had people do this time me when they have noticed I am new and then given up just as quickly as their attempts to be friends with me. In two rare cases they turned to bully me after that.

I was surprised to see Matt there when class finally ended. It honestly felt as if it took forever for the class to end. “Hey Danny,” he tells me. I am glad that he did turn up because I think this is going to be the start of a really good friendship between us at least. “So in terms of guys, there are three more you haven’t met yet. George, Jorel and Aron are nice, they tend to be the moodier trio though. In terms of girls in the drama group there are Vanessa, Arina, Theresa, Randi and Anna,” he tells me. I don’t think it will meet all 8 of the others today. I might meet the moody trio as they have been dubbed, but that depends on where they sit on the bus compared to wherever Matt is going to make me sit.

“I am guessing the moody trio are the super goth ones with one who isn’t really a goth and they just complain about their lives over and over,” I tell Matt, who has a shocked look on his face which makes me think that I have it completely right. I didn’t shock him so much that he would stop where he is walking. “Yeah pretty much. I might start using that as a way to describe them from now on. George fits the not goth category and Jorel and Aron would be super goth to many people,” Matt tells me. I am interested in meeting them. I don’t know if they will like me though, they are not as chilled out as matt and the others are. I know the girls won’t sit near them unless they are dating one of the guys.

“Yay, Danny’s here,” Dylan cheers when he sees me walk onto the bus closely behind Matt. I look at the three that I could instantly tell were the moody trio. I was trying to read their faces and what their immediate reactions to me are. George, as I had predicted was indifferent. Jorel, was definitely unsure and I could feel him eyeing me up and down. Aron quickly made up his mind that he did not like me one bit. I don’t mind if he isn’t going to like me, I wasn’t supposed to be in the drama group for everyone to like me. There wouldn’t be any drama in the drama group otherwise. “Hey Danny, I’m Jorel. That’s George and that’s Aron,” Jorel says, being the first one to speak since I sat down next to Matt.

The girls were somewhere else. Jorel had whined about Vanessa not being with him, but George reminded him that she was spending the night at his house. I was apparently the last one in the group that was going to be getting off the bus. At least I have some time to reflect on this strange as fuck day I have had so far. Jorel and George were nicer than I expected, they had started to warm up to me a little, but it was to be expected that I was not going to know everything about them by the end of the week that was for sure. “So how come you transferred to our school?” George asks, they had known I transferred three months ago. It was kinda obvious considering I barely knew anything about the clubs in the school.

“It was my mom’s decision. I’m not gonna pretend I enjoyed it there, I was bullied quite a far bit, so she made the decision to transfer me when we moved to a new house,” I tell them. I never imagined I was going to be so honest with them, but it was what felt natural to me. I bet they were expecting me to say something like oh it was my mom and I hate her for doing so, but I am done with the games and I am done pretending to be someone I am not. “With us around, no one will bully you again that is for sure. You could have told us some bullshit made up story which would have made you look harder than you are, but you didn’t. That honesty is gonna get you far with me,” George says. It is good that I was going to get along better with George than I would have done if I had lied.

I know he is the kind of guy who would see through the bullshit straight away. I can see him as being one of the group’s problem solvers. I knew Aron wanted nothing to do with me, he was sitting next to Jorel with his arms folded and he was glaring at me. I am not going to give him the satisfaction of his glares getting to me. I have been glared at and hated multiple times before, so it wasn’t really going to bother me. He was the first one to get off as well which made Dylan sigh in relief and Vanessa walked over to us. Jorel was happier now, and I noticed they were all more willing to talk to me now that Aron has gone. “Vanessa meet Danny. Danny meet Vanessa,” Jorel says and we give each other little waves.

I definitely think that Vanessa is cooler than I expected. She is a big horror movie fan and an animal lover. George was the next one to get off the bus and then it was Jordon. Matt was happy that I was getting along with them. “How do you think your day has gone so far?” Matt asks me. I need a minute to think about it. My life has changed so much in the last three months, and I don’t think that it is going to slow down. “It’s gone very different to what I expected. I didn’t think I was going to make any friends here and now I have six friends in one afternoon. It’s a lot to get used to,” I tell him. I was being honest. I’m sort of accepting things as they happen and then dealing with it later. Matt seems to be happy though.

“That is fair enough, we’ll take good care of you though,” he tells me. It will make mom and dad happy when I tell them how my day has gone. I might not mention the whole drama club thing just yet though. I know my dad is not too fond of that and I have played football in the last school and he wants to get me back into training as soon as he can. I kinda enjoyed it, but I really want to go back to focusing more on music. “Thanks Matt. I hope I’ll be able to do the same soon enough,” I tell him. I want to repay their kindness to them because they have already been so helpful to me in the last few hours. “Don’t worry about all that Danny,” Matt tells me. Next Jorel and Vanessa get off the school bus.

Now it is just me, Matt and Dylan left out of this little friend group on the bus. The other girls in the group were staying away for now but that is because they don’t really hang out outside of the drama sessions with the guys. I was also starting to feel slightly burned out, I have not talked to this many strangers before and especially not established this many friendships that have started getting past the awkward start too. I started just listening to Matt and Dylan talking to each other about their day before they get off the bus back to their own homes. I was looking out of the window, so they didn’t realise I was listening in. I wasn’t intentionally eavesdropping either, they were right next to me and talking too loud for me to ignore.

Soon I was left alone again, a chance for my mind to wander and think about the day and how I am gonna explain it all to my parents. Well, I am honestly going to be as honest as possible. I get off the bus and my mom smiles when she sees me. “Hello Danny, I take it that you have had a good day?” she asks, and I nod. I figured out I would just tell her that I finally made some new friends. That way she would tell dad who would be happy and hopefully bother me less about trying to get me to sign up to the football team. “Yeah I made some friends today,” I tell her. She grins, all she really wants for me is to be happy and to try and have fun. I am only 15 years old; I have plenty of time to gain an interest in football.

“That’s good, feel free to invite them over once you have gotten to know the more,” she tells me. I didn’t need her permission to invite them over because she just wants me to have friends that won’t bully me. It is nice to know that if Matt or the others suggested coming over that I would be able to agree with it easily. Not that I would ever consider saying no, I wouldn’t want to sound desperate even now they know about the bullying I have gone through over the last two years I have been in high school. I get on with my homework while mom cooks dinner, dad wasn’t home from work just yet. He often works late hours. I know that I will be asleep by the time he gets home. It usually happens most days.

I am now more excited to go to school then I have ever been. Matt told me we would meet up on the bus on the way there and any free time we all have during the school day will be spent getting to know each other more. He did tell me though if at any point I was beginning to feel overwhelmed that I could walk away and come back later on. It was nice that he was taking everything into consideration. I also appreciate that it is now how most friendships with other teenagers would start, but I like the change. Most often I see people dive into friendships too quickly and it often ends as quickly as it began but messier than what it started out as. It mostly happens to girls though, but us guys were not completely immune to it either.

I go to bed the happiest that I have been in months. I do miss the guys from the other high school, but I will still see them every now and then like I do now. It is not like my friendship with these new guys is going to cut them out of my lives forever. They don’t even have to know about my new friends if I feel like it is going to cause friction with them. I will just have to see how it goes from hang out to hang out really. I really need to stop overthinking these things or I am never going to go to sleep at a decent time. That has always been a flaw with me and something that I will need to work on from time to time. I should also definitely consider not watching that movie that I know will keep me up all night and I’ll never sleep.

**_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_2 months later_ **

“Right then, we are going to go over the song start of something again. Theresa, Vanessa and Arina you will be singing the girls parts. Danny, Jorel and Dylan you will be singing the boys parts. You all know which lines are yours and which lines are the others. The rest of you will be singing harmony and once we have done all this we will move on to the dance you will be performing,” the teacher says, clapping her hands to make us pay attention to her. I glance over at Matt and smile. I never thought I would be in a relationship, let alone with a guy I have only known for two months, but things happen, and you just have to go with the flow. He’s gutted that he won’t be dancing with me for some it as I will be dancing with Theresa in this song, but there are other songs we can dance together in.

_Now I know where to go_

_I'm not following the crowd but there's so many faces staring at me_

_I'm not going with the flow, I gotta wave goodbye and say hello to unfamiliar circumstances_

_Oh woah, I'm gonna start believing in myself, it's up to me and no one else, I'm feeling_

_This could be the start of something_

_I can feel my heart is jumping_

_Want to walk, but can't stop running_

_Ooh, I can't stop running_

_Good to be a part of something_

_Once upon a time was nothing_

_This could be the start of something_

_This could be the start of something good_

_Life's a bitch, life's a mess_

_'Tryna find your way is not so easy, it's not the way it looks on TV_

_I'm fully clothed, but still undressed, like I'm walking on the highest wire without a safety net below me_

_Oh woah, woah_

_Ain't another place I'd rather be_

_Listen to voice inside of me that's shouting_

_This could be the start of something_

_I can feel my heart is jumping_

_Want to walk, but can't stop running_

_Ooh, I can't stop running_

_Good to be a part of something_

_Once upon a time was nothing_

_This could be the start of something_

_This could be the start of something good_

_Need to be where I belong_

_It's just so good to belong_

_Maybe this time is the one (Time is the one)_

_Maybe this time is the one time I've been waiting for too long_

_This could be the start of something_

_I can feel my heart is jumping_

_Want to walk, but can't stop running_

_Ooh, I can't stop running_

_Good to be a part of something_

_Once upon a time was nothing_

_This could be the start of something_

_This could be the start of something good_

I was almost out of breath by the time that we have finished the second run through of the dance. It wasn’t because I was not fit or anything. It was that we had done the dance taken a five second break and then gone though it whilst singing. I flop down to the floor and Matt sits down next to me. “Are you okay Danny?” he asks me and hands me a bottle of water which I chug half of. I nod and rest my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me, and the drama teacher smiles at us. I think that this is definitely one of the best things that have happened to me. “Yeah I am fine Matt,” I tell him. George smiles, he was the one who was behind getting Mattie and I together. Aron stopped showing up once I had become friends with everyone apart from him.

“That’s good. I think this musical is going to be amazing,” Matt tells me. If you had asked me when I moved to this high school what I thought of drama clubs, I would tell you that I wasn’t a fan. Now that I have been in one for two months I love it and I can’t wait for the opening night of the musical. My mom will be there, we have been having sneaky discussions about my involvement with the drama club. My dad still doesn’t approve of me being in any club other than the one he wants. He is pushing for me to join the football club and I know now that is something that I don’t want to do anymore. It was fun while it lasted, but it was something that I was never really that good at. I don’t see any loss in me not participating in it anymore.

Matt’s coming over tonight. It is going to be hard for me to not kiss Matt while he is with me. I know we can kiss in the drama club and when we are out on the field with the guys. Matt kisses me on the cheek. “Are you worried about tonight?” he asks me. I look at him, the others were packing up since the teacher had just said we had about 5 minutes left so we might as well relax. “Not really. If we do get caught mom will accept us. It’s just my dad really. He still doesn’t know about this,” I tell him. The session ends and he walks me to my class like he had started doing from the second week. They are still not in the same classes as me, but I don’t mind too much about it. I think it makes the time I spend with them more fun and enjoyable.

Matt was waiting outside my last class as usual so we could walk to get the bus home together. This was the first time that I was not going to be the lonely one on the bus. Aron starting sitting away from the others, and I felt bad about it until Jorel mentioned that it is not my fault and that it was going that way for a while now. I would have felt horrible if I had something to do with Aron’s friendship ending with the guys. “Now boys, when you get to Danny’s don’t start messing around alright?” George says, and I laugh. I know exactly what he means. He thinks that we are going to have sex like some of his other mates have done. “Jesus Christ George, I don’t think we are anywhere near that,” Matt tells him.

He is right though; it is our first male relationship and I think we are still figuring things out. I think the most we will do is probably cuddle up to each other on the couch while my mom does that weird thing mother’s do when their child has a boyfriend or girlfriend over. I only think about it like that because you know mothers always have that knack for knowing what is going on in the child’s life without them telling you. That was proven when we walked into the house and my mom had that knowing look in her eyes. “So when did you two become a thing?” Mom asks us. Matt had introduced himself and was getting along with my mom pretty well so far which made me happy. “About one and a half months ago,” I tell her.

“Aw, well don’t worry I won’t tell your dad and you can hug and kiss under my roof. Just don’t break my boy’s heart,” Mom says, which makes me happy and a bit relieved. I knew from the get go that she would have approved. “Don’t worry Margo, I won’t break Danny’s heart,” he tells my mom and then we are allowed to watch whatever we want on the TV after we have done our homework. I could tell after a while of us watching the television that my mother was watching us. Not in a creepy way, I bet she could reminiscence on her teenage years through me. I’m going to be sad when Matt’s mom comes to pick him up later, but I will be seeing him tomorrow which is just as good. “I love you Danny,” Matt tells me.

“I love you too Matt,” I tell him. Mom made the best home made pizzas for dinner and we laughed and joked at the dinner table. Then we managed to watch one final movie before Matt’s mom picked him up. We got the last 15 mins in because our moms were talking for so long. “I think the drama club is the best thing that ever happened to you. I’ve never seen you this happy,” mom says. We like having these little heart to heart moments. It makes our relationship just that little bit stronger in my opinion. “Yeah I can’t wait for the actual opening night now. I can’t wait for you to see how hard I have worked on this,” I tell her. I’m sad that dad won’t be there, but considering he is not going to approve then he is just going to have to stay none the wiser. He would most likely be working during the show days anyways.

**_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_And that is the end of my first ever Hollywood Undead one shot. Please don’t be too harsh to me if you decide to comment. I am dyslexic and I will improve as I go along I am sure._ **


	2. Call Me Maybe | DM x CS|

**_Hey guys, sorry for the long time away. Things just got hectic and I spent some time with my family._ **

**_Anyways on to the next one._ **

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_19 th September 2009_ **

_I never thought that I would be that guy, the one who believed in love at first sight, that all changed when I met **HIM.** He was perfect in every way one could possibly imagine. Perfectly sculpted abs, that perfect quiffed brown hair and those brown eyes which already look like they would melt my heart. Who am I talking about you may ask? The incredibly hot next door neighbor who had just moved in today. He was shirtless in the Los Angeles heat as he moved his boxes in from the car to the ground floor apartment he was moving in to. It gave me the perfect view of those muscles. He clearly worked out a lot. I was hanging out with my friend Dylan who told me “Stop staring or you’ll scare the new guy away.” We never made eye contact though, so he never knew that I was staring at him. I don’t even know his name or anything like that. _

_Dylan likes to tease me especially when it comes to the fact that I am gay and not bisexual as he first thought. He teased me when he found out I keep all my thoughts in this journal. A therapist suggested it after my parents died. That way I can write about any emotions and what caused them throughout the day and then reflect on them the next to see how I handled things and how I could improve if needed. Dylan doesn’t need to know that though, it is just my private collection of thoughts. I really want to get to know this new neighbor and maybe have a new friend. I don’t know how to go about it though, the only 5 friends I have I have known since I was young. What if he doesn’t like me? I’m not thinking romantically at the moment because I know for a fact it will be a straight up rejection. We don’t even know each other at all let alone well enough to make a meaningful relationship._

_He might not even be gay he might be completely straight which means my chances are doubly screwed. I don’t even need to follow my therapists advice for this journal to know I am overreacting. I need to calm myself down and then just act normally. Nothing else is going to happen today. I will definitely write about how it goes though. I have always been told to make more friends and that is what I am going to do. Now I need to figure out how I will introduce myself without making a fool of myself. I have always been told to make more friends and that is what I am going to do. Now I need to figure out how I will introduce myself without making a fool of myself. That is going to be the challenge especially when every part of me is telling me that it is not going to end well. Maybe I can ask if he needs some help with the boxes. He seems to be alone and some of them looked pretty heavy if I am being honest. Today was probably not one of the best days to move._

_It is 100°F out there today and I could see that he had been struggling with some of those boxes. He had been nonstop going from his truck to his new apartment for the last hour. I have got to do something, before he notices me staring at him. I guess it is not too bad though, I have definitely seen Karen just straight up glaring at him through her window. Bitch, she never likes any new young man or woman who moves in here. She says that we are useless and up to no good. She never bothers to get to know any of us though, so there is no way that she knows if that is actually who we are. I mean Dylan and I have been in a band called Hollywood Undead and we are definitely not useless. Our first record came out last year and we have been on and off touring since then._

_In fact we are about to go on one fairly soon within the next couple of weeks, so I don’t really have much of a time frame to get my introduction in before I become that weird guy who never spoke and then went away for several weeks if not a couple of months. He could take that as me not liking the fact that he moved here, and I don’t want that to happen. Now I am definitely over thinking things and I highly doubt anything like that is actually going to happen. I need to calm down before I make an idiot of myself and that would definitely make the poor new neighbor hate me for the whole time he lives here. Have I always been this anxious about meeting new people? Surely not, I am Charlie Scene after all, and I know all the girls love me. I just need to get my head into the game._

“Where are you going?” Dylan asks. I had spent the last half an hour in my room writing in my journal and now I am done I have hidden it away and I am making my way to the front door. “Going to ask if the new guy needs a drink or some help or both,” I reply. Dylan doesn’t stop me; he doesn’t tease me either which I am thankful for. I think he has figured out that I have a crush on the new neighbor, but I hope for my sanity that he keeps his mouth shut. “Hey, do you need any help or anything?” I call to the new neighbor who had paused in moving his boxes to down his bottle of water. He stops and turns to look at me and I just keep my composure, I will be no help if I go all gooey now. I was lightly jogging over, and I made sure I wasn’t out of breath.

“If you don’t mind that would be great. I misjudged how hot it was going to be today,” the new guy replies with a smile. I pick up the first box that I see as he picks up another and we walk into his apartment. It seems he had the foresight to get all the furniture in first and this was just all of his personal belongings we were carrying in. “Yeah the weather likes to be a dick like that sometimes,” I reply, I was starting to regret my words when I saw the guy smile. “Yeah, you’d think growing up in LA you’d be used to all of this but nah it still gets me,” the mysterious guy replies. We still haven’t properly introduced ourselves yet, but I am sure that is coming. I just put the boxes wherever he tells me to, and I am very cautious and make sure I don’t break anything.

It took a little while, but not as long as the guy would have taken if he has on his own for the whole time. “Hey thanks for helping. I’m Danny,” he says, once we had finished and spent a few minutes just sitting on the floor of his apartment. “No problem and welcome to the apartment complex Danny. I’m Jordon,” I tell him. He offers me a drink and we spend some time getting to know each other a little better. He told me he was a musician in a band that wasn’t doing too well, and I told him I was in a band that had put their first record out a year ago. We never mentioned the names of the bands, but I am okay with that. I am sure Danny is an amazing singer. We focused more on the basic facts, like our ages and our favorite colors.

I had to say goodbye earlier than I wanted when Dylan called telling me we had a management meeting about the tour we all had to attend. Danny did look a little disappointed, but I told him we could talk again tomorrow if he wanted. He has a whole apartment he has to unpack, and I am sure I would cause more problems if I stayed and talked to him the entire time. He did give me his phone number and said I was welcome to text or call him any time. Dylan was smirking at me as I got in my Cadillac to drive us both to the meeting. He wasn’t lying as I had also gotten a text message from the managers telling me about the meeting. “So are you and your new neighbor dating yet?” Dylan asks, the second he got into the car.

“No, I may be stupid at times, but not that fucking stupid. I helped him move the boxes and then got to know each other a little bit. Nothing happened because you don’t just go oh hey I am your neighbor and I am gay and let’s date,” I tell him. I still have no idea on if the guy is even gay or not. My gaydar must not be working properly today. Then again I was more focused on getting to know him as a person to see if he is gay or not. I think it’s a bit rude to assume that he is gay when I have only just met him. “Yeah, I suppose that is fair enough,” Dylan says, then ends that line of conversation there. I would be very irritated if he did decide to continue it. I am not going to stand a chance with this guy, he is too amazing and perfect unlike me.

The meeting was boring, it was just a review of what cities and states we are going to and to double check that we are all happy with the setlist that we have chosen. We only have one record, so there aren’t that many songs to choose from. Aron was being bitchy as per usual, but we have all learned to ignore him and his antics by now. He this everything this band does should revolve around him and he was one of the founding members therefore he is the most important. Well, he ain’t no Alexander Hamilton that is for sure. He is more like Aron Burr, but without the whole no remorse murder thing. It’s fitting considering they share the same name and who knows what else they might have in common if we look deeper into it.

Thank god Dylan didn’t mention my new neighbor today or else I probably would be the one committing murder. I had been texting Danny in between bits of the meeting and letting him know how boring I was finding it. He was finding it hilarious, but he was also unpacking so I didn’t always get a response straight away. I can’t quite believe how well we are getting along with each other despite the fact that we have only known each other a few hours at most. I am not about to complain though, I love the fact that is has gone this well so far. It was lot better than I was expecting it to have gone. Normally I would be going drinking today, but I decided against it. Maybe giving my liver a break will be a good idea. I am not doing this for Danny. He doesn’t know about how much I enjoy going out for a drink and partying and I don’t know if he needs to know at this point.

Although, having said that I already get the feeling that I don’t have to pretend to be someone I am not when I am around him. It’s that weird instant comfortable feeling that you have known them your whole life and not just the few hours you have actually spent talking to them. We spoke about so many different genres of music later on that night. He said he was a big procrastinator on unpacking, and I didn’t mind because it meant I could talk more. He said he had done most of it but got hungry and by the time he had food he was too tired to keep on unpacking tonight. I don’t think I remember a time where anyone I knew had managed to unpack all their belongings on the first night after they had moved in. You have to take care of yourself and eat and sleep and stuff.

I think he must have fallen asleep pretty early because the messages slowly stopped coming. Dylan was messaging me though, kept on asking every 10 minutes if Danny and I are together yet. I regret having him over this morning now. I am not even one hundred percent sure that I have a crush on Danny. He is just incredibly good looking. I know I mentioned something about love at first sight, but there are so many thoughts rushing through my head at the same time it’s hard to focus on how I actually feel about him. It’s too early to see if a relationship with Danny would be worth pursuing because we’re not even at the point where we would be talking about if we are gay, straight, or bi. God, I need to stop overthinking everything.

I would talk to another member of the band about my feelings, but I don’t think that any of them will take me seriously or support me. Especially Aron, who is that kind of guy that if the definition for homophobia was about a person he would be it. I always joked about Matt being gay, and I would jokingly kiss George in interviews. I don’t know why but Aron would always get nasty about it and sometimes he would come up to me when no one was there and say that I was ruining the band with my behavior. It wasn’t true but it didn’t mean that his words hurt any less. George never said that he didn’t like it when I kissed him. I know he has a girlfriend and a daughter, but we only did it for the laughs. It was never a serious relationship and we respected that.

I suppose George would understand if I explained everything to him, but at this moment in time I don’t want to. I am just going to carry on living my life as if I did not fall head over heels in love with the new neighbor. Oh fuck, I have fallen in love with Danny haven’t I? I always manage to fuck things up somehow. There is no way that someone as hot as him does not have a girlfriend. He’d have girls falling at his feet just as soon as he walked into a bar he is that good looking. A man like me doesn’t stand a chance, there is nothing about me that would even be remotely attractive to him. His type probably does not include slightly chubby men with dark brown hair and blue eyes. His type probably doesn’t include men at all if I am honest.

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------1 month later ----------------------------------------------------_ **

“I’m surprised you got someone to replace Aron so quickly,” George says. You know how I compared Aron Erlichman to Aron Burr literally a month ago? Yeah it went about as well as I expected it to. What I didn’t take into consideration was that Aron just failed to show up to tour completely and we have been scrambling to find a replacement, so I don’t have to spend the whole concert wrecking my vocal cords. “I have a friend who is looking for work as a singer and he’s pretty great, so I invited him along to see how he fits,” Jorel says. I wonder who it is because pretty much anyone who doesn’t have the same personality and ego of Aron is more than welcome in the band in my personal opinion. They are coming in the next hour.

They had to fly in which is fair enough, we are quite a few days into tour at this point. We are not in the same city as we started off in obviously. Jorel wouldn’t give us any idea on who it was, and it was getting on Matt’s nerves. This tour is starting to be quite the stress inducer and I am not here for that. I don’t know how they are going to get here but I have faith that it has been organized accordingly. I just scroll through my twitter feed while we wait for the new guy to arrive. Dylan mentioned something about we’re probably going to keep the new guy regardless and Matt spat back oh don’t be so desperate. He’s still hurt that it went down this way instead of Aron asking to leave. Kicking out someone so early in the career is not fun.

I had to poker face as Danny walked in about an hour later. We’re getting closer to each other now and I think I am almost ready to confess to him that I am in love with him. Those plans did go straight out the window when he walked in. “Guys, meet Danny,” Jorel says, and Dylan just gives me a look. We all say hey Danny like we are in a fricking alcoholics anonymous meeting or something. It freaked us all out, but then we burst out laughing after. Danny came over and sat next to me and Jorel raised an eyebrow. “Oh, do you know each other already?” Jorel asks, and Danny nods. Well that went better than I thought it was going to. “Yeah, we’re neighbors. I moved in to the same complex as him a month ago now,” Danny says.

“That’s good, so basically this is gonna be smooth sailing,” Dylan tells us. I just tried to take a deep breath without making it weird. It was hard enough that I was going to be spending the whole tour with Dylan constantly teasing me about my crush, but now my crush is going to be joining us the whole tour it is going to be impossible. Dylan is going to make this hell on earth for me I just know it. I am just going to pray that the next few weeks go well. I saw George looking at me, but I was about to make myself start some small talk with Danny before I fuck this up for myself. “How was your flight?” I ask him, as Matt walks off in a huff.

“It was alright I guess. I am still learning all the songs and my parts in them which is kinda stressful,” Danny tells me. That is fair enough, learning a whole album of songs in a short amount of time is hard enough even for the people who wrote the album let alone someone coming in and doing it. At least we have today off to get him settled and a little more prepared for what is to come. “Yeah that is fair enough. At least you aren’t performing for the first time with us until tomorrow.” I tell him. It gives him a little bit of a breather. It would have been a lot more stress on him if it were like hey welcome to Hollywood Undead tonight you are performing in front of hundreds of people. It would not have gone down well that is for sure.

“Yeah I don’t think I would have said yes to Jay if he was like bitch get your ass to Texas you’re performing tonight. I love the music, but I never like learned Deuce’s lines word for word to be confident enough to be singing Undead or City without the lyrics blasting in my ears,” Danny replies, and I just shake my head. Jorel would totally be that guy who is like Bitch get your fat ass over here to anyone. At least our friendship is the same. “Yeah don’t worry too much though, we usually help fill in the words and you can always stick with either Jorel and I if you want,” I tell him and I swear to J3T I saw Dylan wink at me out of the corner of my eye. There was nothing even remotely flirtatious about what I was offering to Danny. I just want to make him feel welcomed and less stressed.

People are gonna react one of two ways no matter how we arrange it. They are going to either welcome and love the change of vocals or reject it and hate us and him no matter what. I know how good Danny sounds because we have been messing around with guitars for a song that we wanted to do called Bullet. His harmonies are just amazing, and I am inclined to agree with Jorel when he says that Danny would be a good fit in with us. It is nice to have someone with a broader vocal range including slighter higher than ours. “So this was the guy you wouldn’t stop staring at a month ago,” Dylan says, and I swear I could have killed him there and then. I tried to keep a poker face because I am both angry and slightly embarrassed by it.

“Yeah and there was nothing wrong with it Dylan. It was over one hundred degrees and to be honest I was really struggling with those boxes. Out of all the neighbors that stared at me he was the only one who bothered to help,” Danny says, and I let out the smallest sigh of relief. Man Danny is already way too kind. I wanted to laugh at the look on Dylan’s face at the fact that Danny had come to my defense and saved me from any further embarrassment. I mumble something about going for a cigarette and George decided that he wanted one too. Danny said he wanted to talk to Jorel a bit and Dylan stayed put. Matt is still sulking in the bunks as far as I am aware. He’ll warm up to Danny eventually, he’d be a fool not to because Danny is awesome.

“Dylan seems to be teasing you about Danny for some reason. Is everything okay with you? You know you can come to me about anything right?” George asks, as we both light our cigarettes and I sighed. I knew I should have just spoke to George a month ago about my feelings, but I was too afraid to. I hate everything about today. “It’s so stupid honestly, you know how I spoke to you before about possibly being gay right? Well it was definitely confirmed when I saw Danny for the first time. I have been avoiding it this whole time but now that Dylan and Danny are going to be in the same place I think I am gonna have to come clean,” I tell him. I am feeling slightly more stressed out now I have admitted it, but George has a way of calming me down.

He’s the unofficial yet official dad of the group and they usually give me that title. “There’s nothing wrong with that Jordon. Give it time and be there for Danny. I will deal with Dylan. Danny is going to have a hard time settling in once the fans find out we are replacing Aron with him so I think you’re going to get closer while you help him settle and who knows he might have the same feelings for you as you do for him. You have done well waiting,” George tells me. I am going to take his advice and just see how it goes from there. He is right though, once some fans know Aron is gone for good then they are not going to be happy. They haven’t put up with the level of bullshit that we have gone through for the last 4 years almost 5 now.

When we walk back in from the cigarette break I sit down on my own. I am not alone for long though because Danny gets up from his seat and walks over to join me. George took Dylan away somewhere else and I mouthed a thank you to him as Dylan looked a bit miffed that he had been rumbled. “Are you okay Jordon?” Danny asks me, and I nod. I feel fine now that I have talked to George about this. I knew he had a way to make all of my feelings make sense and give me a better way to deal with them. “Yeah, this is all so strange for all of us. Aron had been giving us a really hard time, but no one had ever expected him to be like nah fuck showing up for tour which meant we had to be like well fuck you you’re out,” I tell him.

I don’t expect Danny to understand why we had to make that decision. I don’t know how much Jorel has told him about the inner struggle of the band, but I haven’t said anything. “That’s fair enough, I didn’t exactly leave my own band on friendly terms with everyone. We were just high school kids when we started and you know what we were like back then, big egos thinking your invincible to everything. We thought we were going to be instantly famous, but it never happened. We were overworked and not paid well enough and it just had to end,” Danny explains. He had mentioned something about his band, but I was not expecting the full story from him today. “I’m sorry that happened to you Danny. Maybe this is a new start in your career,” I tell him.

He is too good of a singer to let his dream job go down the toilet. I will fight someone to let him keep his place in the band. I don’t think it is going to come to this, but I am going to be prepared either way. “Yeah, I like the sound of that,” Danny says. Then Danny and I went into the back living area to join the others and to watch some TV and to let him get to know the others a little better. He obviously knows Jorel and I quite well at this point, but the rest of the band are complete strangers to him. Matt is in his bunk doing his own thing and we are not going to force him to come out and get to know Danny at this point, it will just make his emotions stronger and he will be less accepting to Danny. Dylan accepts Danny but only because of the crush I have.

George decided to sit in between Danny and I which made me feel a little better. He said he would deal with the teasing and it feels good to know he has my back. George introduces himself to Danny and so does Dylan. It should all go smooth sailing from there as all they were talking about was themselves and the basic facts like we did on moving day a month ago. There are quite a few things that we all have in common which is good. Danny had gone to get a can of soda and said he would bring us all one on his way back. “Dan’s a nice kid. I think you made a good choice there Jay,” George says. Matt had poked his head out the bunk to listen. He is not intentionally ignoring Danny and Danny has not taken any offence to it.

“Yeah I knew as soon as I heard Danny sing that he was gonna be a good fit in the band. I just had to wait and wait for the perfect opportunity to introduce him to you guys and let it all fall into place,” Jorel says. Smart thinking on his part though. It was like we all sort of realized going into this year something had to change or we are going to sink. Soon Danny came back with the sodas, and we realized that he had worked out which ones of the mess which is the drink cupboard was our favorites. Probability had something to do with it I bet since he knows Jorel’s and mine and hadn’t asked the others what they liked. He even got one for Matt which our angsty screaming drummer appreciated. “Don’t worry about curly. He’ll come round eventually,” George says.

“Yeah both Jay and Jord explained a little of what has been going on with you guys and the other guy. I am not expecting everyone to be like oh I was meant to be here and stuff like that. I am here to do my best to help you get through the rest of the tour and if I am a good fit then that’s a bonus,” Danny says. Oh bless him, he doesn’t know that we have already basically made him the front man and lead singer of the band and he hasn’t even performed for us yet. I bet we are going to wait until the end of tour to be all like oh yeah by the way you are undead for life now. Well, that is if Danny wants to become a full time member of the band. He can go through this whole tour and then turn around and say yeah this is not for me.

George nudged me and I almost spilled my Dr Pepper all over myself. “Stop overthinking, it’s going to be fine,” he whispers. Jorel had put a film on and everyone else was paying more attention to that then me staring into my drink. “I can’t help it,” I whisper back, and he rubs my shoulder. I try and focus on the film so I can at least enjoy my day off. I am not in the mood to go exploring today, I have been to this city before and there is nothing really exciting to me. I kind of feel myself relaxing a little bit watching film and it makes George smile. I bet he had planned this to get us all getting along nicely without Dylan constantly teasing me. Well we all need to get along anyway, or this band is going to end up going nowhere and failing.

**_\----------------------------------------------- end of tour----------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Danny is officially one of us, he is a member of Hollywood Undead and I could not be happier. We had become quite close during the tour and he asked me if we could spend an extra day in the city just me and him before flying back to Los Angeles and I said that was fine. I had a question I had been meaning to ask him alone anyway. I had been getting advice from George almost weekly since Danny joined us on tour and I think I am finally ready to confess how I feel to him. I know rejection was going to be awkward either way because we live so close to each other. I kind of wish George were still here because he would tell me to stop overthinking things as usual. I know it is something that I am working on, but it is quite difficult.

“Hey Jordon, are you ready?” Danny asks, we had spent the night in the same hotel room and my god did it make me realize I had really fallen in love with Danny. “Yeah just let me tie my laces and we’re good to go,” I tell him. He was in the bathroom and didn’t see me fall over the first time. He did see me fall over the second time thought which was a little embarrassing to say the least. “Are you okay Jordon?” Danny asks, rushing over to help me up to my feet. At least my shoelaces aren’t tied to each other. “Yeah I am fine,” I tell him. I accepted his help and hope to J3T that I wasn’t blushing like the idiot I am. He smiles and we make sure that we get our jackets and stuff we don’t want to leave behind, we have another night here before the flight.

“Let’s go then,” Danny says, we had breakfast in the hotel dining room and now it is around noon, so we are going to go and explore and maybe find somewhere for lunch. I am going to wait until we are back in the hotel room before I tell Danny how I feel about him. It is going to take all of my courage to tell him to begin with and I would rather not do it in public. “Let’s go,” I tell him. I had already said lunch was on me and he was not happy with it. Danny can be pretty stubborn when he wants to be, and it can get irritating. There was an interview where he was really uncomfortable with the questions and we told him if he didn’t want to answer a question then pass it to one of us and we would smoothly cover it for him, yet he refused.

You could see him try not to squirm in his seat with some of the questions and yet he never once complained. “Are you sure you are paying for lunch?” Danny asks as we get into the elevator. I nod as I push the button which will take us to the ground floor. “Yes, if it makes you feel any better you can pay for dinner whatever we decide to do for that,” I tell him. Management paid for us to stay in the hotel and for our flights home tomorrow. He sighed when I said yes but my compromise was enough to keep him satisfied. He would love to be the one paying for both meals, but I don’t think that is fair. “Fine you win this time Terrell,” Danny says.

“Oh I think you’ll find that I will win more than this one time Murillo,” I tell him. I was going to leave a cheeky hint to what I want to discuss later but I am not that smart. I would end up giving the game away. The game that everyone has just lost by the way. “Whatever,” was all that Danny could reply with and I laughed. He finally accepted defeat, well for now at least. Later on will probably be a different story all together. We found a Subway and decided to have lunch from there. We are not really picky about what we eat luckily. It was also the first food place we saw, and Danny suggested it, so I let him have a little victory. Can’t let him spend the whole lunch time angry with me because I spent some money on feeding him.

I felt more nervous when we got back to the hotel room after lunch. I need to say what I want to before it is too late, and I am dreading it. I was texting George to see if he would give me some advice and he told me that I needed to stay calm and everything was going to work out just fine. “Hey Danny. I want to tell you something, but I don’t want you to judge me for it,” I tell him, already the regret was starting but I was looking at his face to see if I could read his emotions. He was calm, slightly surprised but nothing was indicating any anger. “Yeah of course Jordon,” Danny replies, and we sit on the same bed. I was trying to hid how nervous I had become but I couldn’t stop my hands from shaking a little bit. “Well, you ever heard of love at first sight?” I ask him.

He nods, but I could see a little bit of confusion in his eyes. “Well, I knew that was true for me when I first saw you that day when you moved in. I love you Danny,” I tell him, and all he does is that smile. That damn smile that gets me every single time. The one that helped me fall in love with him to begin with. I have no idea what he is going to say now. “I was wondering if you felt the same way that I did. It is good to know that you do. I was never a believer of love at first sight either until I saw you. You don’t have to be nervous anymore,” Danny says, and I restrain myself from kissing him then and there. The world really doesn’t deserve Danny, he’s just too good. I can’t wait to see how this develops over time and see what happens.

“Thank god for that. So we can just say that today has been a date day right?” I ask him, feeling a lot more hopeful than I was earlier. Maybe that was why Danny asked if we could spend the day together after tour being just me and him. “That’s what I was hoping for. A date without saying will you go on a date with me,” Danny replies. That was a good way of looking at it to be honest. God he is so smart I would never have thought about doing it this way. Maybe we could give that idea to the others as ways of getting a lady or a man. “That’s a good idea though. Never thought of doing it that way before,” I tell him. I don’t think I would have been able to say no to Danny even if I wanted to. He just has that look in his eyes you can’t say no to.

“I also tried to come up with an equally clever way of asking you to be my boyfriend, but I couldn’t think of one. I don’t know if it is to soon to think about that,” he tells me. I don’t think now would be too soon honestly if you honestly love the person and they love you back. We have known each other for a little while now. Long enough in my opinion for a romantic relationship. “Well any way you would have asked me I would have said yes, and you don’t need to ask me because the answer is yes,” I tell him. He smiles, and I think that confirms that Danny and I are now boyfriend and boyfriend. At least if Dylan asks me again if Danny and I are dating I can stun him by saying yes. George sent me a text basically saying congratulations.

I think that Danny has spoken to George about this too, he is very approachable like that. He is also very nonjudgmental which I appreciate. “Well, if you agree then we are officially boyfriends,” Danny replies. There was no way in hell that I would say no to him. “I definitely can’t say no to that,” I tell him, and we hug. I am pretty sure that we have never been in a romantic relationship with another man before, so this is all new to us. We are obviously going to take our time and see how things go over the coming days, weeks, and stuff. “I bet you’re glad that Dylan can finally stop teasing you and asking if we’re together now,” Danny says, we had just been cuddling each other for the past ten minutes enjoying each other’s company.

“You have no idea. However I really want to tease him and make him suffer a little bit more before I let him know what is going on,” I reply. It is about time I get payback on him for all the stuff he has put me through for the last couple of months or so. “Fair enough, I could help with that if you want,” Danny says, and the plan is set. Time to get our own back on Dylan, maybe that will teach him not to mess with us anymore. Past me doesn’t need to worry anymore. I can look back on my entry from the September of 2009 and be like you did it Jordon. You managed to over come all of your anxiety and fears and are now dating that hot sexy neighbor you saw and helped that day. You might be teased for it but you did what you wanted to do in your heart so go and enjoy that relationship.

**_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_And that is the end of another one shot. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to request if you want._ **


End file.
